


Made For It

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, British Jace Wayland, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Continuations, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don Magnus Bane, Oral Sex, Sub Jace Wayland, bartender Jace Wayland, bitting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Chapter 1-Kinktober 2018 Day 6 -- Cock Worship | BitingChapter 2- Requested Sequel -- Cock warming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadowhunter Mafia AU Prompt's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673728) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



> Sequel to mafia AU Takaraphoenix request: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/post/178043301107/jagnus-mafia-au-magnus-rules-the-underworld-belly
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673728/chapters/37229099

“That should not be so hot honestly, it’s unfair,” Magnus commented as he swirled his glittery martini as he watched Jace clean his hands of blood. Someone had gotten to close to Magnus during a meeting and Jace had to step in. It gave Magnus a very good view of the blond’s muscles rippling and moving under his uniform as he beat the man into the ground. 

“You want to talk about unfair? You in those leather pant’s Mr. Bane.” Jace winked at his lover who just smiled as he sipped at his drink, eyes drinking in the sight of Jace. 

“If they distract you so much I think I can arrange them being taken off.” Magnus set his drink down and rose gracefully to his feet. Jace watched Magnus stalk over to him lazily and sighed happily when Magnus wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him in for a possessive kiss. Jace ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back, bodies pressed together as they kissed passionately. Magnus backed Jace up until the blond’s back hit the wall of Magnus’ secluded office; he slid a strong thigh between his lover’s legs and pressed against the front of Jace’s pants. 

“Mr. Bane, please.” Jace panted, eyes dark as he looked up at Magnus. 

“Please what Jace, you know you have to use your words if you want something from me.” Magnus reminded as he cupped Jace’s cheeks in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the blond’s slack lips. 

“Let me worship your cock, let me suck you off.” Jace breathed out as he humped against the Mafia Don’s leg, cheeks flushed. 

“Always so polite when you want my cock in your mouth.” Magnus chuckled as he ran his right hand through the soft blond locks. 

“You value politeness, Mr. Bane,” Jace said with a quirk of his lips.

“True, you can worship my cock but only once we are back in my loft. I want a bed under us because I plan on fucking you through the mattress afterward.” Magnus promised and Jace whimpered as he humped against Magnus’ thigh again almost on reflex.

“Now be a good boy and try not to let anyone see how hot and bothered you are,” Magnus ordered as he stepped back, adjusting his tie and his own pants. Jace looked frustrated but he adjusted his own pants and fell into step behind Magnus as the two made their way out of Pandemonium. 

It felt like a year later but finally, the two stumbled into Magnus’ loft, mouths fused back together and hands tossing clothes off to the side as they finally ended up in Magnus’ bedroom. 

“On the bed Mr. Bane,” Jace purred as he playfully pushed Magnus down onto his own bed, the Mafia Don laughing softly as he bounced and then he spread his legs wider to show off his erect cock. Magnus watched as Jace’s eyes darkened and he absently licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed and lay down between the Mafia Don’s open legs. 

“I think I love your cock, Mr. Bane.” Jace breathed out as he curled his fingers around the base of Magnus’ firm shaft, slowly rubbing at the sensitive skin. Magnus swallowed down a moan but couldn’t help but let out a louder one when Jace sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth and applied wet, hot suction that made Magnus’ hips jerk. 

“So good, fuck,” Jace swore as he dragged his tongue over the underside of Magnus’ cock, tasting Magnus’ musky scent and his own cock jumped between his thighs. 

“You look so perfect between my legs,” Magnus praised as he rested his ringed fingers atop of Jace’s head, guiding his head down. Magnus moaned when Jace followed the direction and swallowed down his cock eagerly. 

Jace hummed and worked his tongue around the thick length that was filling every inch of his mouth. Magnus let out a groan as he bucked up into Jace’s warm, welcoming mouth. Jace pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at Magnus before lifting Magnus’ cock up in order to mouth and lick at the other’s ball sac. Magnus jolted but let out a keen of surprise pleasure as he relaxed against Jace’s mouth. 

Jace’s hand replace his mouth and fondled the Mafia Don’s balls as he gave long licks up and down Magnus’ shaft and sucked the head back in between his mouth every so often. Jace was mapping out every dip and vein of Magnus’ cock like it was his job and it was slowly reducing Magnus to a whining, gasping mess. 

“You need to stop, I don’t want to come over your pretty face tonight.” Magnus regretfully pulled Jace up away from his dripping cock. Jace balanced himself over Magnus and happily leaned into the kiss the Mafia Don was giving him. 

Jace let out a surprised yelp when Magnus flipped them so the Mafia Don was above him and Jace was on the bed, chest heaving as he looked up at his powerful lover and whined when their cocks brushed together. 

“Did you use the present I sent you before your shift?” Magnus asked as he leaned down and nipped at the soft flesh of Jace’s neck. He was determined to leave marks behind so everyone would be able to see them peek above the collar of Jace’s shirts and know he belonged to Magnus Bane. 

“Yeah, fuck it felt so good.” Jace arched his neck, sighing whenever Magnus’ teeth found his skin, marking and worrying marks into his neck and collarbone. 

“All I’ll need then is just a bit of this.” Magnus recently pulled back to grab a bottle of lube, as he slicked his erection up he smirked at the sight of the coloring mark appearing over Jace’s golden skin. 

Jace blushed but reached down and lifted his own legs up by the hollows of his knees so they were pressed to his chest, exposing his ass to the Mafia Don. Magnus reached own with a wet finger and circled Jace’s stuffed hole before slowly, teasingly extracted the small plug that he had gifted Jace with beforehand with instructions. 

Jace let out a keening noise as his body trembled and he gripped his legs tighter as his hole ached with the sudden empty sensation. Magnus swallowed his noises with a fierce kiss as he guided the head of his erection to Jace’s clenching hole. 

“Ready?” Magnus asked as he nudged the blond’s entrance with his cock. 

“Born ready,” Jace replied and his breath was punched out of him and eyes rolled up into his skull when Magnus smoothly slid into him. He was oh so much thicker and longer than the plug and it burned in all the best ways. 

Jace dug his nails into Magnus’ shoulder blades when he lost his own hold on his legs and scrambled to hold onto something steady. 

“Fuck,” Magnus swore into Jace’s blond hair as he leaned down to inhale his boyfriend’s scent to calm himself and not move any faster than the speed he was going right then. 

“M-Magnus!” Jace cried out his lover’s first name as he arched up against the firm body above him when Magnus’ cock pressed against his prostate. 

Magnus swore again as he wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist and adjusted their position. Jace let out something close to a sob when he found himself upright and seated on Magnus’ lap, the new angle forcing Magnus’ cock deeper inside of him. 

Magnus attacked Jace’s neck again, refreshing old marks and leaving plenty of new ones as he rubbed the small of Jace’s back and down over the swell of his ass while the blond gasped and whined as he adjusted to having Magnus inside of him. 

“Please, fuck, please move Magnus.” Jace dragged his fingers through the Mafia Don’s hair as he wiggled his hips, feeling an overpowering urge for Magnus to move, to fuck him. 

“Say it again,” Magnus felt his arousal flare up at the way his name fell from Jace’s plump lips and Jace slowly blinked at him before a smile graced his swelling lips. 

“Magnus,” Jace breathed out and let out a pleased moan when Magnus gripped his hips and thrust up into him. Jace arched his back as he clung to Magnus’ board shoulders to balance himself as Magnus roughly started fucking up into him. Magnus kept his hands on Jace’s hips and used his hold to pull Jace down in order to meet his upward thrusts. 

Magnus latched his mouth to Jace’s exposed throat and sucked more marks into the damp skin as Jace moaned and cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit against over and over. Jace desperately rubbed his aching erection against Magnus’ abs; trying to get some friction to go with the way the Don’s cock was stretching him wider and wider with each upward thrust. 

“Come for me Jace,” Magnus ordered and he barely had to wrap his fingers around Jace’s leaking cock before the blond was screaming out Magnus’ name as his body shook and shuddered as his orgasm washed over him. Magnus let out his own cry when Jace’s body clamped down around his cock like a vice grip and felt his own orgasm rush at him and his cum emptying into the blond on his lap. 

Magnus held Jace close as the two enjoyed the rush that came from their orgasms and slowly traded sloppy kisses as they turned their attention to each other. 

“You good?” Magnus brushed Jace’s blond hair off his forehead and was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

“So good Magnus,” Jace affirmed and was pulled in for another kiss by the rather pleased Mafia Don.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: "Made For It" sequel with cock-warming since Jace seems so very obsessed with Magnus' dick? Also, someone very persistently hitting on Magnus' bartender and being a mighty dick about it and Magnus having none of that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Phoe!!!

Magnus felt his eye twitch from where he was sitting on his throne, overlooking Pandemonium. The usual crowd of partiers was present, keeping his staff on their toes. Magnus couldn’t help the way his gaze kept trailing over to the bar his blond, British boyfriend was working behind tonight. 

“You know you could just go over and see him, you are the owner of this club after all,” Catarina commented as she sipped her own drink at Magnus’ side, she had gotten a sitter for Madize and planned on getting wasted. With Magnus mooning over his pretty boyfriend was interfere with her plans, however. 

“I know, but if I gave in to this urge right now I would never let him leave my office,” Magnus sighed as he took another sip of his drink and his eyes narrowed as he recognized the nervous way Jace was rubbing the back of his neck as a man in a slick suit leaned against the bar top, obviously talking to Jace. 

“Well maybe you should, that boy attracts way too many weirdoes and then you always get into a fight of some sort, defending him and there you go again, why do I bother?” She sighed as Magnus took off towards the bar; she just downed her drink and held her glass up for a refill. 

“Is everything alright here gentlemen?” Magnus asked as he smoothly slipped into the place next to the patron and bared his teeth in a sharp smile when Jace relaxed at his presence. 

“None of your business,” The other man snapped not even looking at Magnus as he reached out to touch Jace. Jace stepped back on reflex, fingers curling into a fist and eyes darting to Magnus. 

“I think it’s my business if you are harassing my staff,” Magnus clamped his hand around the man’s wrist firmly while nodding at one of his nearby security guards. 

“Your staff?” The man twisted his wrist out of Magnus’ grip to look at Magnus, clearly not recognizing the most powerful Mafia Don in New York. 

“Yes my staff, now these fine gentlemen are going to escort you out of my club and you will be blacklisted. You will never step foot into Pandemonium again.” Magnus bared his teeth in a silent snarl as the security guards grabbed the now struggling man firmly. 

“You little whore! Teasing me all night and you won’t even put out?” The man roared at Jace who looked down and Magnus had to resist the urge to slit the man’s throat then and there.

“Make sure he is taken care of,” Magnus gave the order that all his guards knew the true meaning of; this man would never be seen again. 

“I am horribly sorry about that Jace, I think you should take a break, come with me?” Magnus held his arm out for Jace to take. Jace ducked out from the bar and slipped his hand onto the offered arm. Magnus frowned as Jace plastered himself to his side as they made their way to Magnus’ private office. 

“Would you like a drink?” Magnus asked as he eased Jace onto the comfortable couch placed there.

“No thank you, Mr. Bane.” Jace’s voice was small and Magnus sat on the couch next to him and tugged him into his arms. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he carded through Jace’s soft hair. 

“Unnerved I guess, no one has come onto me that aggressively in a while and then what he said… I was just being nice to him like I am to all the other customers.” Jace explained and Magnus just shushed him soothingly.

“I know Jace, I want you to relax and let that stress go. I know how tense you can get when stressed. That man is being taken care of, you will never see him again that I promise you.” Magnus caressed Jace’s face as he spoke and Jace’s eyes darkened. 

“Good, thank you, Mr. Bane.” Jace nuzzled closer and let their lips brush together briefly as he planted his hands on Magnus’ thighs. 

“Do you know what always de-stresses me, Mr. Bane? Your cock filling every inch of my mouth,” Jace nipped at the exposed skin of Magnus’ neck. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want right now Jace?” Magnus asked even as his cock twitched in his tight pants. 

“Yes, I never feel as relaxed and calm as I do when I’m between your legs and your cock heavy in my mouth,” Jace said honestly and Magnus tangled his fingers in the blond hair. 

“Alright then, on your knees for me pretty.” Magnus applied a bit of pressure just to move and guide Jace into the space between his legs. Magnus made sure a pillow was tossed down first before Jace settled down, head tipped upwards and lips already parted wide. 

“So eager for my cock, my perfect little cock warmer.” Magnus crooned as he unzipped his pants and shifted just enough so he could push his almost completely flaccid cock into Jace’s warm mouth. 

Jace whined out around the flesh in his mouth, eyes sliding closed as the familiar weight and taste of Magnus’ cock filled his every sense. Jace always adored the way from just sitting in his mouth he could coax Magnus to full size and this way he could feel every inch as it stretched open his mouth until he was gagging on it. 

Magnus brushed his fingers through Jace’s hair as he pulled out his phone with his free hand; he knew that the two of them would be like this for a while so he may as well check on sometimes. Jace’s mouth was slack and wet around his hardening cock and it took a lot of Magnus’ willpower to just hold the blond in place and fuck his mouth but this was about what Jace needed after what happened down in the bar. 

Jace felt the soft fabric of Magnus’ pants press against his cheek as he slowly let his head loll to the side. He was feeling a slight burn at the corners of his lips as he kept them parted wide around the Mafia Don’s length. He was tasting pre-cum pretty strongly now and it just made his head spin in the best way possible. Jace couldn’t help but flick his tongue over the hard flesh in his mouth before he moaned when Magnus tugged on his hair in warning.

“You are just my cock warmer right now pretty, you keep me warm and nothing else,” Magnus warned, not even looking up from his phone. Jace closed his eyes again and hummed around Magnus and he felt the last bit stress fade away at the Mafia Don’s reminder of his place. After all, what did a cock warmer need to stress about? Magnus smiled himself as he felt the last bit of tension fade out of Jace’s body and kept petting Jace’s hair not wanting to break the subspace Jace had worked himself into.


End file.
